Rules
The 12 Commandments to a Perfect MC Community! 1. Griefing and Stealing Although we don't fully appreciate this, it is allowed as long as no client is used for modding or hacking. Griefing is impossible on towns unless they are part of an enemy nation. All buildings outside spawn and towns are fair game (they are unprotected). We won't ban players for griefing, stealing, and killing, but please appreciate our fellow players and enjoy the game of Metastus. We all are still siblings you know... (Reference to Lore) 2. Hacking and Client Modding is Not Allowed We have multiple secret mods monitoring plugins installed to prevent players from cheating, hacking, and flying. If we catch you then it is a ban for 1 day, then 1 week, then 1 infinite. If you don't want to play by the rules, then we don't need you in our community. 3. PVP is Allowed We are a war, survival, and RPG server so we allow PVP as it helps with the gameplay of our structure. Don't go out killing everybody and creating enemies. Band together with a town, then a nation. Make allies and don't break the treaty! Be aware of your surroundings, and make sure to kill your enemies, not your allies. All Moderators and Admins are told not to intertwin in politics within the community. If you were killed by an allied nation/town, you need to fix it. 4. Obey the Admins and Moderators Know your Admins and Moderators! We are here to help so lets create a mutual agreement to work together! We will however be in towns and nations of our own or with others as we also want to play. Our sole rule is to play legitly and play like everyone else during this time. We will, however, help with cheaters and/or some political problems on the server. 5. Don't be a Jerk I know we are allowing killing, stealing, and griefing but please don't spawn kill, or be a complete dick to people. Just because some structures outside of towns are unprotected doesn't mean you need to destroy them for the sake of destruction. Although we allow player verses player action, please don't abuse it or you might get kicked more jerkness... Just a suggestion. 6. No Leaving the Map Outside the borders of the map is nothingness! Along with an instant ban if you somehow manage to get over the huge walls. We built this world of luxury and beauty, and if it's not enough for you then we'd rather not have you on the server. Any complaints about (accidental) bannage from crosing the outterborder will not be recalled. We created this huge infinite, custom map, world for the sake of player comunications and just exciting gameplay. 7. No Terrible Buildings This is a little more broad... We don't want to see huge, terrible cobble structures or 1 by 1 towers. These will instantly be removed by Admins and Moderators . Keep it cool looking and keep it to your town's style. See below for more cultural and RPG aspects. 8. Keep Your Role-Playing Game RPG Keep your towns in some different culture, base it off of a deities and maybe an outside source! We want people to say they're dwarves and build elaborate mines and creations, justifying their culture. With style and grace our server will be looking cool and designed well with your help! Keep buildings in towns looking the same or similar! No random village with 1 by 1 towers... they will be destroyed by a moderator army. 9. Cussing is Allowed within Limits You can say casual cussing such as shit, damn, heck, hell, or "Holy Shit!!!" Please refrain from brutal words such as C*nt and F*ck. We are okay with some cussing but excessive amounts will lead to 2 kick warnings, 2 day ban, 1 week ban, 1 month ban. 10. Keep Connected! Follow the wiki and the website, we are always creating new events and posting helpful information. If you aren't connected, you may be surprised to see that the server is down for updating, or that an event is taking place and you can't participate! Or you might even miss then new server start resulting from you not being listed on the whitelist! Please stay connected!!!! Also check out updates on the AwesomeinaBag Youtube Page. 11. Create Your Place on this Wiki!!!! Check out the players page and create your profile to tell other players who you are, what town you're in, and what nation you're apart of! If you are the scribe of a town we want you to create your town page, giving a picture, title, deities and etc. PLEASE BE CONNECTED AND ACTIVE! 12. Have Fun! Category:Rules